


Bad Liar

by Mmmasquerade



Series: Bad Liar [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmasquerade/pseuds/Mmmasquerade
Summary: After a certain amount of time,Yoyo realised he fell for the Leader of the GGs : Corn.Scared to tell him the truth,Yoyo hides his feelings under layers of lies. Beat is the only one knowing about his crush for the leader.
Relationships: Corn/Yoyo
Series: Bad Liar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977313
Kudos: 2





	1. The Liar.

*POV : Yoyo*

It was 4am that night. I wasn't sleepy,just laying in my bed. That night,I realised something.  
I realised that I had a thing for the leader of our gang.  
At first,when I joined the GGs,Corn wasn't the nicest with me surely to the fact that he was always lost in his robots and his art....But then,he became softer with me. I don't know how to explain that but,he seemed nicer and everything that he did amazed me and I became bad at one of the things I did the best : Lying.  
I don't have problems when it comes to tell a lie. It's funny to see all these faces shocked when they find out they've been lied to but I just can't do the same when Corn is around,it's like...he can break my mask. When I lie to him,he knows it immediately.  
That's one of the things that made me realise that I had a crush on him. There are sure other signs that helped me when I finally opened my eyes on that :  
Not knowing how to act when that genius talks to me,the fact that I think of him when tagging....ect.

After realising all of that,I tried to lie to myself. I didn't want to think about being with him. I groaned everytime I was thinking about it,which woke up Beat.  
He's my room mate:

"Yoyo,why the heck are you being this loud...?" He asked,with a tired voice.

-"Urgh,I just....I just realised something embarassing,yo." I replied.

-"Huh....? What do you mean by that...?"

-"I think I have a crush on Corn,man."  
I didn't have to hide things from Beat. He's truly da man when it comes to keeping secrets. Everything that was said in our room stays in the room. When he had a crush on Gum,I didn't said a word. They're dating,now.

-"....What kind of fucked up joke did you just told me ?"  
He smiled like the idiot he was,followed by a small laugh.

-"I'm not joking Beat--- I'm dead serious,yo."

We became silent after this. Beat broke it a minute later.

-"You're serious,man ? How did you find out ??"

-"Bro,I litterally become bad at lying when he's around,I feel dumb when i'm with him...He's a genius and i'm nothing like him."

-"Do you think you're gonna end up with him,one day ?..."

-"I....I don't think I will. I don't understand the concept of love."

.....To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is pretty short !! It's the first time I write fanfics so please be indulgent---   
> I won't have lots of time to write stuff since school started so yeah !  
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> -Maskie.


	2. The Leader

After 2 hours of night chat about my sudden realisation,Beat got back to sleep. I slept some minutes later,when the sun was already rising. 

I woke up 3 hours later. I went straight to the bathroom,after trying to not wake up my room mate.  
I brushed my green,dyed hair and washed my face. I noticed after a good look in the mirror that I got eyebags and I "looked tired". I ofter wear glasses so who will notice ?

Suddently,I heard someone open a door. I guess I wasn't the only fucker awake here. Quickly,I started looking for where I put my sunglasses last night before someone sees my terrible morning face.  
Eventually,I found them. They were in my hoodie's left pocket.

Someone came into the bathroom.  
"Mornin',Yoyo..."  
I would recognize this voice in a million. It was Corn. It had to be him,after all these thoughts I had of him hours before.

"Yo,Corn." I replied,just after putting my glasses on.

He yawned and washed his face just after. We were silent at first. He was shirtless and I could notice the scars on his chest due to top surgery. I don't think i'll ever do one to be honest...At least i'm on T and I have a binder.

"Sooooooooooo....How are you,man ?" He randomly said.

"I slept well ! 8 good hours of sleep,you know." I lied straight to his face.

"Huh ? Yeah sure. Surely with all these muffled voices that came out of your room." 

Oh no,he heard me.  
"A-ah-- uhmn- ok you got me,only 3 hours of sleep."

He smiled at me. He looked stupid like that,I "hated" it.

"Pfft- Beat is surely loud even when he wants to make the less noise possible. It wasn't really audible tho. He was just loud."

"Yeah,I hope you didn't heard that much,yo."

"I was working on something,wasn't paying attention." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Why,thought ? Did you have something to hide ?"

I was silent for a little time. Corn guessed it,somehow. I needed to break the silence.  
"No,absolutely not ! Just weird night talks." 

"Wish I was there to talk with y'all."

That wasn't really reciprocated at the time. I just smiled at him afterwards.

We went out of the bathroom minutes after this discussion. I went straight to the fridge,I opened it and took the first thing I saw in it as a breakfast. I think it was some ice cream I left yesterday. Corn ? Well this fucker made some coffee. He made himself a good cup of this dirt water thing...I hope you guessed I hate coffee. He also left some for the others : some GGs can't wake up without their daily dose of caffeine.

"Yo um,Corn...When did you sleep last night ? If you heard Beat and me making noise at night,you must've slept pretty late."

He turned to me,before taking a sip of his coffee. "The truth is that I don't remember when I did. What time was it when you two started talking ?"

"...Around 4 ?"

"So I might have fell asleep at 5." 

"Let me guess....You worked all night on a robot or something ?"

"Bingo." He let a grin appear on his face,like he was proud to spend almost all night working. He was making himself more and more vulnerable like this but that genius didn't care at all. The only thing that mattered to him is that everyone here was safe,making the GGs his priority. That was toxic for himself and I somehow cared about his health,something I didn't want him to know.

"Stop making yourself overworking like that,yo." 

He seemed pretty surprised when I said that. He looked at me like I just drowned a goldfish. 

I put my plate down -after I ate all the ice cream that was in it- on the sofa.  
"What ?"

"N-no no. It's just that I make myself "overwork" so no one would dissapear due to the authorities and Rokkaku and shit,you see ? It's my role,as the leader."

"I know that already,yo. You just make yourself overwork and I don't like that."

"Why do you care so much about that ?"

"Mmmmh....Maybe because i'm able to punch police officers ? Like everyone here. Try to work less."

He paused and finished his cup of coffee. He smiled at me afterwards. "I'll try."

15 minutes later,he went back to his room. "I'm going to tag a little outside. Say hi to everyone from me !"

"I'll do,yo !" I just said, before he closed the door.


	3. The Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : this chapter contains slight transphobia,so yeah--- it's also pretty long so hope you'll enjoy it <:)
> 
> -Maskie.

Some hours later,most of the GGs woke up. I went rollerblading with Beat and Gum at 2pm. We got chased by the police at the Shibuya Terminal after tagging around... It was my fault,to be honest ! I got distracted.  
We went back to the Garage 1 hour later. The two lovebirds were cheesy on the way,they were happy. It made me think of Corn for a second,before I try to chase him from my mind.

We stopped in a grocery store,to buy things that were missing in the fridge.  
Beat bought some beer,Gum bought some chewing gum and I bought some treats for Pots. 

When we got back to the Garage,we saw Rhyth playing video-games (I joined her afterwards). I think it was one of these games with the Blue Hedgehog in it...

I spent the afternoon gaming with her,while Beat and Gum were cuddling next to us. Everything was fine until we all heard a huge door slam and grunts. Someone was in a bad mood. The person in question was Corn...

"Ooooh...Is the Leader of the GGs angry~ ?" Beat said. He was trying to joke around but really,it wasn't the moment.   
Corn turned to him. He looked furious,like he was going to explode. "Beat,shut the fuck up."  
He went straight to his room,and slammed the door. Shit,that was scary.

Gum looked at Beat,like she was dissapointed.

"What ?" He said.

"You really didn't need to light him up like that,Beat." She replied.

"Agreed--" added Rhyth,looking suprised to this reaction Corn gave us.

With all the reactions he got from the girls,he felt awkward. "I'll apologize,don't worry ! Just...Not now,he looks like he needs time for himself."

Rhyth looked at the TV and then she finished that level she paused. "You really need to do that. Also try to choose the good moment to joke about your "Who's the leader" problem,it's starting to be annoying."

"Definitely." Added Gum.

I didn't know what to think of this situation. I thought I would check how's Corn,even thought i'm no good when it comes to "comfort people".  
"Do you think I should check how he's feeling,yo ?"

Everyone looked at me,not knowing if it was a good idea since i'm the little trickster of the Gang.

"Of course you can try but...don't make things worse than they are already." Said Gum.

Beat sighed as he took off his goggles. "Mh. I suppose you can try something,Yoyo. Maybe it will help him." He winked at me,and oh I directly understood why he agreed on letting me check him out. My face felt so hot when I realised it. I hoped no one could notice it...

"F-fine. I'll see how he's doing,yo..."

"Good luck !" Replied Rhyth,looking supportive.

I sighed as I went to his room. Before anything else,I knocked the door two times. "Corn...? It's me,yo..."  
He didn't replied. 

"Can I come in ?"  
I stayed silent. I came in anyway.

By coming in,I noticed how small his room was. He didn't even have a bed,only a couch where he would spend his nights and a desk. The dude was actually laying on that couch,in a blanket.   
I sat on the ground next to it. "So....How do you feel ? That outburst you had when you got back made us shocked,yo !..." I said laughing a little bit.

He stayed silent,still under that blanket. It surely looked comfty in there. I messed up my first approach to calm him down.  
I cleared my throat. "No,seriously...What's wrong,man ?"  
Still silent. I decided to take off the blanket,what I saw was kind of unexpected.  
Corn,leader of the GGs,in tears. I've never saw him crying,and seeing this made me feel..."bad" ? I didn't know what happened to him but he looked hurt.   
"Please,stop staring at me like that..." He said. His voice sounded like he was going to give up everything. He sounded broken. 

I didn't know what to do. I tried to not care,I tried to be the little trickster when i'm with him,I tried to lie to myself about my feelings for him but seeing him broken like that made me freeze... I didn't know how to act.  
I walked up to him,looked him in the eye and I've put my arms around him. I didn't know what else to do so here I was hugging the guy I fell for. After a few seconds,he hugged me back. I could feel his arms trembling on my back and hear his heartbeat. It felt weird but so great at the same time...  
"I had to deal with one of my exes. They misgendered me and it made me furious,you see ?..."   
Great,he decided to talk about what happened. We're the only two trans guys in there and I guess he felt more comfortable to talk about it with me.  
"Yo...I see why you were feeling bad...I understand."

"I knew you would. They were so nice to me years ago and today....today,this happened." 

"Don't listen to this ass. You know you're a real dude,right ?" I just said. I get misgendered often,and knowing an asshole would do that to someone that feels better in their body pisses me off.

"I'm not...." 

"Shhh- You're a dude. You're da man. I don't care of what they think. I know you're a man,whatever they will say,yo...Understood ?" 

Corn started to cry,pulling me closer to him...He needed to hear this after that stupid encounter with his ex. I think he would've done the same to me,if I was feeling bad like that.  
"U-understood...thank you."

I smiled while running my hand throught his bleached hair. He dryed his tears and put his head on my shoulder....That was new. That was good. We stayed silent for a good amount of time,in eachothers arms. He looked at me afterwards...  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Oh c'mon ! You needed to talk about it,yo !! You can tell me anything."

He smiled at me,his eyes still red from crying. "You're truly da man. I'm glad I can count on you." He said,putting his hand on my cheek. My face was red...It just looked like he knew what he was doing. I wondered....Did he have feelings for me ?


	4. The Thoughts.

I slept early that day,something that surprised the others. I went to bed at 10PM I think ? Beat told me I looked tired. Another unexpected thing is that I woke up too early. When I checked the time,it was 5AM.  
I was alone,left with my thoughts. I was still thinking of what happened with Corn the day before. It felt so nice but strange...I wondered if he had something for me. I chased these thoughts minutes later by deciding that I will go outside. I did my best to not wake up my room mate. I took one of my warmest hoodies,my rollers and my glasses and went out of the Garage.   
The sky was still night blue and covered in stars. The streets felt empty and yet they were full of lights...There was some kind of magic here.  
I went to a secret place I kept for myself,where I could be the real Yo-yo.  
I've hid myself under layers and layers of lies that i've almost forgot who I really was : everyone thinks i'm a jerk,a stupid liar with a silver tongue but when i'm alone,I am just Yo-yo ; a 16 year old dude who tries to enjoy Tokyo-to at it's fullest,even when the pigs are around.

That secret place where I feel like myself is just an abandoned tramway station since 2017. The air was surely fresh here...  
I sat on an almost broken seat and looked at the sky. I was thinking of Corn,but this time I felt like I needed to think about him. Yesterday was wild,with my crush on the Leader and the moment I tried to comfort him...But suddently,I was thinking of the first time we met.

At first,he thought I was a delivery boy until Gum showed me the basics. I skated when I was a kid so I knew how some stuff would work...When we finished that,he looked at me and just said I wasn't that bad. We talked a little about where we came from,what's my name and stuff.... He was a little cold with me,compared to Gum. These days,he broke the walls he built when he talks to me. He became softer,I didn't know if it was a good thing...

"What if I am just lying to myself because I feel empty ?" 

"What if I am just making up feelings for him because he showed me that I can count of him ?"

"What if he's just messing up with my brain and I fell into his trap ?"

These were questions that kept screaming in my mind. I wanted my crush for Corn to be nothing but a lie I told to myself...I didn't want to end up with someone just to be hurt when everything would be over.   
Tears started to fall down my cheeks,I was lost in questions I wanted to answer. I hated crying over stupid things,it made me feel weak. That's another reason why I hide my feelings with lies : I learned that showing your feelings is an easy way to let people around you know your weak spots. At least I was alone. No one could see the real me.

The sky was gradually becoming clearer. The sun was going to rise over Tokyo-To. I started to dry my tears as I looked at that pretty sky. We could see the sun from where I was and the air became warmer. Everything looked perfect. 

I stood there for a while (2 hours I think) until I got a call from Rhyth. I picked it up,hoping nothing happened to the GGs...

"Yo,Rhyth. What's up ?" 

"Hellooo ! Where the fuck are you ?" She said. Oh,I guess she was worried.

"Just went to the 99th Street,why ?" I lied.

"We've been worried about you,Yo-yo !! We thought you got caught or something ! At least,leave a note next time !" 

"Oh shit-- well uh- i'm coming back right now." I answered,seeing she was angry. 

"Nice. See you later,then ?"

"Yeah,see ya Rhyth." 

I hung up,I took a deep breath and I got up from my seat. I went back to the Garage minutes after. Rhyth was eating her breakfast,waiting for me. 

"I'm back,yo." 

"Finally !! I'm glad you didn't get caught and shit." She said,looking at me.

"I'm sorry,I should've written something." I replied.

"I guess that's fine,since you're okay." Rhyth said,after a long sigh. "Anyway,do you wanna eat something ?"

"Yeah,i'm hungry....Is there anything sweet ?"

And we continued chatting for a while...We talked about many things,even about love. Rhyth and Jazz are together and they spent alot of time tagging (they even made one together to symbolise their love). I was pretty silent when we talked about it,because I didn't want to think about Corn once again. She noticed that I didn't say much...

"Why are you so silent ? Do you have someone on your mind,Yo-yo ?" 

I stopped eating for a second. "What do you mean,yo ?"

"You became pretty quiet when we started talking about Jazz and I ! Do you have feelings for someone and you don't wanna say anything ?"

Ah. She guessed it. Rhyth is my best friend and I decided to be honest with her....Somehow. 

"Yes. I find that a little stupid,yo...I hate catching feelings like that,you know ?" I admitted.

Rhyth stayed quiet until she smiled at me. "Ooooh,Yo-yo the lover~ ! And who is it ?" 

"I don't wanna talk about him."

"So it's a guy ?"

"I---"   
Damn,I shouldn't have said that. "Yes,it's a guy. I- Okay,that guy is our leader."


	5. The Concept of Love

I told everything to Rhyth and unlike every reaction I expected,she didn't find that stupid (unlike me).  
Beat got out of our room just after that.  
He asked about me,why did I got out...Just like a dad,that was kind of embarassing. He's one of my best friends,I know that but he treats me like a kid,that's annoying sometimes. I know he cares.  
Corn came out of his room-office thing where he spends his nights,minutes after. He didn't sleep at all,how did we guess ? That was easy : He was shaking a little bit and he looked drunk as shit.  
"Mornin',everyone !" 

Beat looked at him,with a huge grin on his face. "Mr. the Leader of the Gang didn't sleep,huh ?"

"It shows ?" Corn asked,smiling. I couldn't believe this dude didn't take care about himself. We could see some "bruises" on his arms he got from working overnight. Sometimes,his stuff could fall on his face as he tries to make the less noise possible.

"You're litterally shaking like crazy,yo" I answered,looking kinda anxious.

When Corn looked at me,he lost his smile. He noticed it made me worried. It made him quiet.  
Great,I fucked up the mood in there but not in the same way I always do. Beat tried to change the conversation subject but I still looked worried about Corn.

Hours later,Beat went to 99th Street for tagging with Rhyth this time. Corn and I stayed at the Garage...We turned on the radio,to make sure that nothing happens to them. We were both sitting on the couch,as I was eating a whole black chocolate bar. Corn was trying to fix a broken pair of roller blades,like he didn't make himself work too much. We didn't say too much at first,the guy was really into his work until I tried to engage the conversation.

"Y'know i'm worried about you,yo ?"

He was still looking at the rollers and working on them. "I make myself overwork because i'm worried about all of you."

"Man,try to work less at least,please." He made me angrier everytime he didn't said shit like this straight to my face.

"Heh. Why do you care so much ?" He said as he smiled like an idiot. 

I tried to make myself quiet by eating that chocolate bar when he asked that foolish question. 

"It really looks like you're my mom or something but let's get things clear. I am trying to keep all of you alive,it's my role as a leader. I want to be there for everyone,even your lying ass." 

He pissed me off so much that I grabbed him and made him look straight to my face. "Listen up,yo ! What if something happens to you ? What if you got caught by the pigs just because you wanted us to be safe ? Everyone would be worried about you,here ! Do you fucking think i'm playing when I say that you should care about yourself a little,yo !?"

He had his eyes wide open as I screamed what I felt about his stupid attitude. He then pushed me,with a grin on his face. "And what are you gonna do ? Make sure i'll sleep at 10 or something ?"

"Is it an invitation to do so?"  
I was furious. He was just being stupid. I hated it. I got closer to him,my eyes filled with anger.

He smiled as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Yeah. Come to my room at 10 and we'll see."

That was unexpected. 

"YO,WHAT !?" I laughed nervously.

His smile got bigger as he looked at me,hiding his stupid face with one hand. "Y-yeah that's what I thought. You wouldn't really do that !" 

That was only at this moment we both realised our faces were too close. We looked at eachother,a little awkward...Until Corn put his head on my shoulder,his face somehow red.   
My body was still pretty close to his.   
I ran my hand through his hair.  
"You're stupid,yo." 

"Maybe."

We spent some minutes being quiet and all,Corn was paying attention to Jet Set Radio. He really cares too much about the GGs...Gum told me once that Beat didn't really do the same when he was the leader : of course he cared about the Gang but when it came to overworking himself ? Nah.   
There was mostly music on the radio. Professor K didn't say anything bout the GGs yet,so they're okay. Corn,his head still on my shoulder,asked a really weird question. "Yo-yo...?" 

"Yeah,dude ?" 

"Have you ever kissed someone before ?"

I didn't really understand what was the point of this question but I tried to lie while replying to it. "Hell yeah I did,yo ! Maybe 2 or 3 girls."

"Oh really ? What was their names ?" He said while smiling.

"I--- Wh-- Why the hell would I remember,yo !?"

"Just say that you didn't,man. Ain't going to judge you. I never did too,even thought i've been on some dates."

"Oh." I still didn't understand why this question...until I got the thought of him kissing me and shit. I hated him and I really couldn't handle these thoughts. I started overthinking about my feels,and I zoned out for a second.

"Listen,Yo-yo. The thing that I didn't tell you is that all these dates were ladies. Everytime I went on a date,I somehow felt wrong. I wanna know why I felt like this."

I didn't hear half of what he said,due to overthinking. Corn noticed something was wrong with me,so he pulled me closer. That was at this moment I realised he was talking to me. I only understood the last thing he said...  
"Oh um. So...What do you want me to do about it ..?"

"I don't know,man. I just want help with that,I thought you could make me understand some things."

"Yo,I don't know how love functions but...Uh-" I was still thinking of kissing him. I knew I shouldn't think about it but it made me feel good somewhere. Half of me wanted my feelings to be fake,the other didn't.

He held my hand,removing his head from my body,smiling a little bit.  
"I want to kiss you. No feelings behind it,I just want to know what it feels like." 

My eyes were wide open while hearing these words correctly. He wanted to kiss me. How the hell was I supposed to react to that !? I could feel my cheeks burn,that was crazy.  
"Corn....Do you really want to do it ? Like-- uh--- I know there's no feelings behind it but...Why me ?"

He got closer to me,still holding my hand. "I don't know. I just wanted to do it with you. Can I try ?"

I closed my eyes for a second. What he just told me was crazy. I wanted to have something between him and I,but at the same time...  
There was no feelings behind it so I said to him : "Okay. As long as it stays between us."

Corn got his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes,fearing any weird reaction from him. My heart couldn't stop beating.  
He kissed me. At first,it was soft but then,Corn put some passion in it. I felt wrong at first but then,it became so good.  
I've put my hand behind his back,before he stopped. I could feel him breathe near me. 

"So....how was it ?" I asked,feeling like my chest was going to explode.

"I....I would do it again,to be honest with you. It felt amazing."

"Well,I am okay with that idea." I put my hands on his cheeks and started smiling. I bet I looked stupid but for once,I felt good. Ridiculously good.

He kissed me a second time,this time more passionately. His lips were soft,I was glad to know that they were like this. It only took a while for us to start making out,nothing too sexual thought,just rough kisses. I'm glad no one was here to see this. I could feel his warm hands on my back....I think he heard my heart beating like crazy,I wanted it to stop but I couldn't.  
When we stopped,I put both of my hands on my face,laughing a little. 

Corn smiled at me. "Why are you laughing ?"

"Nothing,it's just that...honestly ? This felt better than I thought,yo! I'm just--"

"Hell yeah,it did !...I hope it didn't make you feel embarrassed and all-"

For some reasons,I couldn't stop smiling.  
"Of course it did ! But then,I just started to relax a bit and...woah,it was awesome." 

"I'm glad you were okay with that. You're not dating anyone,right ?"

"Who would want to date me,anyway ?" I said,joking with him.

"I do !"

That was the most unexpected thing I could've heard that day. My eyes were wide open and I lost my smile. It made me realise that he had feelings for me.  
"A--- are you serious ? You know you shouldn't joke about that--"

"I love you,Yo-yo. I'm not joking !" He said,after loosing that pretty smile he had on his face. "Do you love me too ?"

"Corn,I---"

Someone opened the door : Beat and Rhyth came back. 

Quickly,I said to him : "We'll talk about it later. In your room,at 10PM,okay...?"

Corn nodded as he untied his body from mine. I hoped no one noticed what we did.


	6. The Conclusion.

I wanted to stop thinking. I wanted to explode. Corn had feelings for me from the start,I didn't wanted to believe it. "Maybe he was just playing with my feels." "I wish I didn't kiss him." "I wish he didn't exist." were the only thoughts that kept me wanting to die.  
I didn't talk to Corn all day after that,I had to wait until 10 PM. The others noticed I wasn't okay,I couldn't hide it anymore. Rhyth and Beat found me laying on the couch,about to loose it. I've put my hand in front of my face,in case I just let it all out in front of them. Gum woke up and found these two around me,kind of confused.  
They all tried to make me feel better,even thought I didn't tell them anything about what happened. We saw a movie,with some ice cream and all. I felt a little bit better and I wasn't thinking about our stupid leader. 

After that fun moment I had with the squad,I went back to my room. I took off my glasses and I collapsed on my bed,I was tired. Pots was sleeping there,like the adorable bastard he was. I pat his head before starting to think about what is going to happen in some hours. I hoped everything was going to be alright....  
Beat came in and directly climbed the ladder to his bed. Ah yes, I forgot to say that our beds were bunk and all.

"Yo,i'm sorry if it's going to bother you but: why were you so sad,earlier ?"

I sighed. Here comes that question. "Uh. I was talking with Corn and something bad happened between us." I tried to be honest on that point.

"Oh." He replied... "And,what happened exactly ?"

This is the point where I lied. "We were talking about his works and stuff...but then I mentionned how he made himself work too much and we argued a little."

"I mean,he definitely makes himself work too much. If I was the Leader,I wouldn't do that much."

"Of course you wouldn't,yo."

Beat laughed a little. "Even thought I don't show it,I think Corn does his job well. He's younger than me and he didn't have to run away once...The only problem is that he makes the GGs his priority. That makes me concerned."

That was funny to hear. Beat ? Caring about Corn ? He wouldn't admit it like that...but what was said in our room stays in our room. "You care about him ? That's kinda crazy to hear,yo !"

"The thing is that I consider him as my little brother. Seeing him doing great things makes me jealous but also proud of him,you see the picture ? He's everything I wish I was."

I stayed silent. That was sweet,coming from that airhead that is Beat. They were good friends and i'm sure that somewhere,they still are. 

He looked at me from his bed and smiled. "If you two end up being together,please take care of him,alright ?"

I sighed and smiled back. "I'll try,yo !"  
We spent a good time talking to eachother and joking around until diner time.

Hours passed and it was almost time for me to see Corn. Was that a date,somehow ? I don't think it was but yeah.  
It was almost 10 and I stayed in front of his door after diner. I was thinking of what happened that morning...He came after eating and saw I was already there. He opened the door and invited me in...  
We both sat on the couch,with nothing to say at first.

"So." He said,after a long awkward silence. "How are you ?"

"Are you stupid or something,yo ? I litterally couldn't stop thinking of what happened today between us !!" I replied,a little angry.

"Me too,heh. I feel stupid about it now."

"First of all : Why did you said that kiss had no feelings behind it where it clearly had ?" I asked.

"Yoyo,I was afraid ! I was afraid to mess up everything !! What if you were already with someone ? What if you don't feel anything for me ?"

"I feel something for you ! I just don't know what it is,yo... I don't wanna assume i'm love with you if i'm not sure of what I feel ! And what if you didn't like the real me ?"

"What do you mean,by that ?" He asked.

"Wait....Do you really see me as a foolish little trickster that lies everytime ?"

"I don't ! I feel like there is someone behind all these lies. I know you're a good person in the end." 

I stayed silent a moment. I felt like I was going to cry. "Do you mean what you're saying,man ?"

"I do...I really do." 

I looked at him and took off my glasses,I felt like it was necessary since somehow,my glasses helped me being a lying fucker.  
He didn't say anything and got a little closer.

I looked away and put my hands in the pockets of my sweater. "You're not playing with my feelings just to use me afterwards,right ?" 

"I'm not. I'm being honest with you."

I stayed quiet and then I got closer to him. "Please,tell me you're lying."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Why would I ?"

"I wish I didn't feel like this everytime I see you. I wish my feelings were nothing but lies....If you were lying to me,I thought it would make me feel better..." 

Corn tilted his head and held my hand.  
"It's okay if you don't wanna be with me...I would be sad at first but it's gonna be alright."

"No,no ! I wanna be with you. I wanna be your boyfriend....The thing is that I don't know how love works. I don't wanna hurt you..."

Corn smiled at me. "It's going to be alright. You won't hurt me...I love you,okay ?"

"I know..."

We became quiet,so quiet. I had an idea....I said to myself: "what if I took Corn to the Abandonned Station ? I am "myself" when I go there. What does it do if I bring my crush there ? Will I still be myself there?"  
There was only one way to know that.  
"I have something to show you." I said to him.

He looked surprised at first,but then he smiled. "Oh,alright ! What is it ?"

"Just a place where I go,from time to time,yo. I think you should take your jacket,it's going to get cold."

I got out of his room,so I could prepare myself to go outside. I took my roller skates and a warmer hoodie with a checker pattern,in case it gets really cold out there. I put my glasses in the pockets of my shorts,even thought I wanted to be myself most of the time. I was ready.  
I waited for Corn at the door and Gum noticed me.  
"Hey,Yoyo ! Where are you going ?"

"Just gonna skate around,yo. Nothing really interesting." I said.

"Oh,is anyone coming with you ?" She asked,while chewing gum.

"Yeah,Corn. I'm waiting for him." 

Gum found that a little weird,but then she had a small grin on her face. "Oooh,it's a date ?" 

"I-I never said it was one,yo!" 

Corn came just in time. He was wearing his skates,black cargo pants,a shirt with geometric patterns and a black hat. He was also wearing weird bracelets,like he was an indie kid or something. It was pretty cool on him...I looked like a garbage can compared to him. 

"Hey Gum !" He said,raising his hand.  
They did a high-five,both of them smiling.  
"How's our man,tonight ?" She asked.

"Ooh nothing,just hanging out with Yoyo."

"Call me if you need help,okay ?" Gum said,winking at him.

"Sure !"  
He opened the door and we both got out of the Garage. I was pretty quiet,not having much to say...Then I held his hand. "You really did too much,for the clothes and all. It looks like a date now."

He got a little bit surprised when he felt my hand in his. "Oh really ? Sorry then."

"Anyway....Let's go." I said,smiling at him.

We got there in 30 minutes.  
The station looked perfect at night : the sky was deep dark and the neons of the station still worked pretty well,we could see Tokyo-to at night in all its glory...It looked like a dream.  
Corn found that place beautiful,we could see that on his face. "Wh-- when did you find a place so pretty ?"

"When I was 7. I'm surprised the neons are still working."

"Me too....! It looks like some kind of futuristic fairytale."

"I know,right !"

I started skating around the place,asking Corn to follow me. I still had something to show him : let's say it's a place I modified with graffitis and some concept art I made. There was stairs that lead to that place...  
"Where are we going,now ?" He asked.

"That's a surprise."

When we got down the stairs,he quickly noticed there was houses under the station.

"Since when are these buildings here !? Ain't that dangerous ?"

"I think they were made after the station was abandoned illegally,so no danger.  
These houses were evacuated 8 years ago,and so I started tagging there when I needed to practice. Anyway,do you wanna see what's in there ?"

He held my hand,smiling at me.  
"Of course !"  
He looked adorable. I think it was the first time I didn't find his smile "stupid".  
I took him to one of the houses...There was a lamp in the middle of the room. I was off. It was dark in there,of course... I turned it on. I colored the lamp in purple,to make a neon effect...  
We could see my works on the walls made with neon paint. They weren't my best works but Corn seemed to like them.

"So....Do you like whatever I did here ?" I asked,laying my head on his arm.

"It's amazing...! I wish I knew this place before !!"

"You can come here whenever you want to,if you wanna cool down a little bit. It's what I do most of the time."

"So...When you're not at the Garage,you're just chilling here !?" He asked,with an amazed laugh.

I smiled at him,after some seconds of silence.  
"Yep. You're the only person that knows this place and I want it to stay like this."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody I've been here with you." He said,smiling back.  
We stayed silent until Corn stepped into the middle of the room,layed on the ground and looked at the graffitis on the walls. I decided to join him...But above all,I had to put some music on. I took my phone and I started playing some calm indie rock songs,I don't know I thought that would fit the mood (It clearly did).  
I,then,layed down with him. We held eachother's hands,talking about anything and everything. I felt honest with myself when I was with him and everything was clear : my feelings weren't some messed up lies my brain made. I loved him. I truly did.  
I stared at him while he was talking until he noticed it.  
"What ?"

"No,nothing. I just realised something."

"Huh ? What is it,man ?" 

I layed my head on his chest,playing with his hair. "I feel like myself when i'm with you."

I could hear his heart beating faster when I said that. He stayed quiet for a moment.  
I put my arms around his waist,smiling like an idiot.  
"Corn...I love you."

He pulled me closer,his blue eyes were glowing as he gazed into mine.  
"You do ?"

"I'm honest."

He smiled and hugged me. I could hear a small laughter near my ears....He was so happy ! I started to laugh too,holding him close and tight. He kissed my cheek while run his hand through my hair. 

"I love you so much !!"

"Me too,yo !"  
I kissed him tenderly. It was one of the best kisses i've ever gave to someone. I was so happy.  
He kissed me back,pulling me close. 

We stayed here 15 minutes more before heading back to the Garage.  
When we got back there,we were officially in a relationship. Everyone found it cute and supported us when we announced it. The thing that was sure is that we spent some good time together...

And we still are !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS ! THE ENDING OF THAT LITTLE FANFICTION I MADE !  
> I know it's not the best but it was fun (+ there was no fanfic about these two (they're my jsr otp so))  
> I hope you enjoyed it ! :3
> 
> -Maskie.


End file.
